Jaller's Story I
Jaller's Story is a story arc all about Jaller. Chapter 1 "Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise!" Jaller remembers Rosalina, trying to stay conscious. "I won't let this be the end!!!" says Jaller, "I promised Rosalina I'd come back to her, and I plan on doing just that!!! I won't let this end................" He then passes out. 1 Week Earlier "Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise" Jaller tells Rosalina. "Just be careful" says Rosalina. "I will, bye" says Jaller. "Bye" says Rosalina as Jaller departs. "I'll be fine" thinks Jaller as he flies off the mountain. He is suddenly shot down by an unknown source. "What the heck was that!?" questions Jaller. "Hey Jaller" says Glacund as he walks up to Jaller. "Was that you?" asks Jaller. "No, but I did see that" answers Glacund. "Did you see what it was?" asks Jaller. "No, but there has been something going on around here lately" replies Glacund. "Something like what?" asks Jaller. "I don't know but--Look out!!!" says Glacund as he dodges a flying object. "'Sup chumps" says Evnika as he lands in front of them. "Evnika!?" says Jaller. "Yeah, that's me," says Evnika, "Oh and by the way, you got just a few more seconds to live." "What?" asks Jaller, "I thought you were helping us!" "Eh, that got boring, I've got a new team now," replies Evnika, "And I proposed we kill you!" "There's two of us, and only one of you..........." says Glacund as he is knock out. "No, it's two of us and only one of you!" says Malum. "Well Jaller, this is your end!" says Evnika. "I can take you!" says Jaller. "No you can't, you can even take me!" says Malum. They then close in on Jaller, defeating him. "Hmph, told you so," says Evnika, "Malum, help me dispose of these two." Chapter 2 "Did it all go as planned?" asks The Leader. "Yes," says Evnika, "Jaller was disposed of." "Perfect, now what to do next?" says The Leader. "How about we attack that wretched team I was on" suggests Evnika. "Perfect" says The Leader. ---- "Jaller wake up" says Glacund trying to wake Jaller up. "HAH!" says Jaller as he scratches Glacund across the face. "OW!!!" says Glacund. "Sorry" says Jaller. "It's okay," says Glacund, "Now where are we?" "I don't know," says Jaller as he gets up, "But I do know that I have to find Rosalina." "We'll find her, but first we need to find out where we are" says Glacund ---- "Let us in!" demands Malum from outside the base. "Azon, find Jaller, I don't really think they killed him" says Hook. "How? I don't know where to even start looking" says Azon. "Didn't you say you put a tracker on his Wing Pack?" asks Hook. "Oh yeah, got it" replies Azon. "Get a team together, take my Destral Cycle, and find him, I'll take the others and hide in the basement" says Hook. "Well since Lesovikk, Veztakbra, and Faitress are here, I'll take them," says Azon, "Let's go!" "One more thing," says Hook, "Don't come back, they'll just come back for you guys." "Right" says Azon. "You will all die soon!" says Malum, "What's that?" Azon's team emerges from the base, off to find Jaller. "Let's get them!" says Malum. "No, leave them, we'll get them later" says Evnika. ---- "Well, let's get going" says Jaller. "Where!?" asks Glacund "That way!" replies Jaller. "Okay" says Glacund. "Wait, is that?" says Jaller. "'Sup says" Azon as he stops in front of the two. "Knew you weren't dead" says Veztakbra. "'Course not!" says Jaller. "Well, we better find somewhere to live for now" says Azon. "Why, what happened to the base?" asks Jaller. "Malum, Evnika, and some little guy showed up, but Hook and the others hid, but he did tell me to find somewhere to stay because he said they would come back" says Azon. "Okay, but first I have to find Rosalina" says Jaller. ---- "Was the mission a success?" asks The Leader. "Kinda" says Evnika. "Kinda?" questions The Leader. "We did attack the base, but we couldn't find anyone, but we did hit Jaller where it hurts" says Evnika. "Excellent" says The Leader. Chapter 3 "Well, we're finally here" says Jaller. "Yep" says Glacund. "Well, I'm gonna catch Rosalina up, and then me and her can........And you guys--" says Jaller. "Yeah yeah just get her and let's go!" says Azon as Jaller flies up the mountain. "What a minute," says Jaller, "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!" "What's wrong?" asks Veztakbra. "She's gone!" says Jaller as he throws his Wing Pack in anger, which hits Glacund. "Be cool man!" says Glacund. "Be cool. BE COOL!?!? How about I rip that chain out rip that chain out of your arm and you be cool, because that's how I feel right now!" says Jaller. "Look let's just go to Shaller's base and figure this out" says Azon. "Fine! Let's go!" says Jaller as he throws Glacund aside. Chapter 4 "This a pretty nice place" says Glacund. "Yep, I once hung on that wall for a week!" says Jaller pointing out the spot where Shaller hung him after killing him. "Yeah, and the resulting battle put me, Dude, Nightslasher, and Veztakbra here in a coma" says Azon. "I think before we do anything we should put up a door" sugest Veztakbra, point out the gapping hole of an entrance. "Agreed" says Faitress. 10 Minutes Later "That was easy" says Lesovikk after they put up the door. "Yeah, good thing we were able to build it, this button, and a security lock" says Veztakbra. Meanwhile outside Glatraka lurks. "What shall I do today?" questions Glatraka, who then notices the base, "What's this? I've never seen it before." "We need to start looking for Rosalina" says Jaller. "It's late, we can start first thing tomorrow morning" says Azon. "We can't wait!" says Jaller. "Look there are three guys trying to kill you, kill us, you need to calm down!" says Azon, who stops after he hears knocking. "I know there's people here! Let me in!" says Glatraka as he knocks on the door. "Oh great, Glatraka's here" says Azon. "Hold on I got an idea," says Jaller as he walks over to the Destral Cycle, "On the count of three, open the door and I'm gonna run over!" "Okay" says Azon. "'Kay, 1, 2, 3!" says Jaller as he speeds out of the base running over Glatraka. "OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" says Glatraka after Jaller runs him down. "Gotcha!" says Jaller as he gets off Glatraka. "I think you broke my leg!" says Glatraka. "Oh, that does not look good" says Azon. "Aw dang it, now I feel bad" says Jaller. "You should!" says Glatraka. "Help me get him inside" says Azon. "I'll make you regret this!" says Glatraka as Jaller and Azon carry him to the base. "Hmm, so this is where they're hiding at," says a small mysterious figure lurking in the shadow, "Perfect!" Chapter 5 "I figured we'd go to Tajun and Vulcanus since they're the closet" answer Azon. "'Kay, Glatraka are you staying?" says Jaller. "Yeah, but only for now" answers Glatraka. "Let's go, but first let's suit up" says Jaller. "What do you mean by that?" asks Azon. "I ment let's go raid through whatever Shaller owns" says Jaller. "Sounds good" says Azon. 11 Minutes Later "I can't believe he had a Nynrah Ghost Blaster" says Azon. "I can't believe I was able to upgrade my Wing Pack" says Jaller. "Yep" says Azon. "Watch this, shine!" says Jaller, his mask then turns golden, "To much?" "Yeah" says Azon. "Fine" says Jaller as his mask turns back to normal. "You guys need anything, Faitress?" asks Azon. "If I run into trouble, I've got you" says Faitress. "Veztakbra?" asks Azon. "I'm a walking tank!" says Veztakbra. "Lesovikk?" asks Azon. "I've got my sled" answers Lesovikk. "Glacund?" says Azon. "I'm fully equipted" says Glacund. "What about you Glatraka?" asks Jaller. "No helmets, not intrested" says Glatraka. "'Kay then let's," says Jaller. "Go!" says Jaller once they 'hit the road so to say. ""Off to Tajun" says Azon, meanwhile Evnika and Furno hide behind some rocks. "Okay," says Evnika, "I want you to shoot the green guy." "Okay, good-bye Moldy" says Furno, he then shoots Lesovikk. "LESOVIKK!" says Azon. "NO!" says Veztakbra, who drops Glatraka. "Don't let go, don't let go!" says Glatraka as he falls. "Leave me," says Lesovikk, "I'm of no use to you guys." "Don't says that!" says Azon, "We're almost there, we'll get you help." Chapter 6 "So how is he?" Azon asks Tarix. "He'll live, he's just sore, and the frame of his sled is completly melted" answers Tarix. "So you guys haven't seen Evnika, Malum, or a midget?" asks Jaller. "Nope, sorry" answers Zombie. "Okay" says Jaller sadly. "But we'll let you know if we see 'em" says Zombie. "Well we should get going, we still need to go to Vulcanus" says Azon. "Not without me" says Lesovikk as he rejoins the group. "Cool armor" says Jaller. "You need to rest" says Azon. "I'm fine, I'll be okay" says Lesovikk. "Fine, then let's go" says Azon. Chapter 7 "We're almost there, we're that much closer to..." says Jaller. "What is it?" asks Veztakbra. "I have the feeling we're not alone" answers Jaller as he looks behind him, "I knew it!" "You're only delaying the inevitable Jaller" says Evnika. "Dang it, we don't have time for this" says Jaller. "Suprise!" says Malum as he emerges in front of the Destral Cycle. "Slow down!" says Glacund as the Cycle skids to a stop causing him to fly off. "Easy!" says Lesovikk as Veztakbra avoids Furno's fire. "Sorry" says Veztakbra. "Just put me down" says Lesovikk. "I'm on it!" says Jaller as he flies at Evnika's hand causing him to drop Furno. "You'll pay for that!" says Evnika. "Everyone split up, they're to tough together" says Jaller. "Gotcha" says Azon. "Wait for me!" says Glacund as he climbs back on the Destral Cycle. "Come on Evnika, I know you want me" says Jaller as he leads Evnika away from the group. "Come on Lesovikk, let's get out of here" says Veztakbra as picks up Lesovikk. Chapter 8 "Stop moving so I can get a clear shot!" says Evnika as he tries to shoot down Jaller. "If you can't hit the side of a barn, that sounds like a personal problem" taunts Jaller. "This is getting me nowhere, take this!" says Evnika as he throws his sword at Jaller. "Oh crud, going down!" says Jaller as he begins to lose altitude. "Finally," says Evnika as he picks up his sword, "Now, this is where it all ends." "Bring it! I can take you!" says Jaller. "Quit fooling yourself, you know very well that you can't beat me" says Evnika. "And?" asks Jaller. "And you will die here and now!" says Evnika. "And???????" says Jaller. "Enough stalling!" says Evnika as he lashes at Jaller. "OK, that one hurt," says Jaller, "But I will still win!" "Stupid fool," says Evnika as he pulls his knife out of Jaller's arm "So be it." "So be this!" says Jaller as he attacks Evnika. "You'll pay for that," says Evnika as he gets up, he then charges at Jaller, knocking over, and putting his foot on Jaller's head "I guess I'll just crush you to death." "I wonder how the others are doing" wonders Jaller. ---- "Is he still behind us?" asks Azon. "Yeah," answers Glacund, "You know, I never would have thought that he keep like this. Wait, I've got an idea!" "What!?" asks Azon. "Back up" says Glacund. "Why didn't I think of that?" says Azon as he hits himself in the head, he then starts backing up. "Uh-oh" says Malum as he gets run over. "I'm glad that's over" says Faitress. ---- "Who knew midgets were so fast" says Lesovikk. "I know, I don't think he'll stop" says Veztakbra. "You got that right!" says Furno as he chases after the heros. "I've got it!" says Lesovikk. "Yeah?" asks Veztakbra. "Throw me at him" says Lesovikk as he grabs his wrist blade. "Fine, here goes" says Veztakbra as he throws Lesovikk at Furno. "Nighty nighty shrimpy" says Lesovikk as he flies towards Furno. "Yeah!" says Veztakbra and Lesovikk. ---- "I can't give up now!" says Jaller as he blasts Evnika off of him, "I am not a quitter!!!" "So, you still want to go through with this........Fine then!" says Evnika. "I don't give up!" says Jaller as he attacks Evnika, only to have it blocked. "I'll end this now!" says Evnika as he makes an energy fist and grasps Jaller. "Let me go!" says Jaller as he tries to break free. "There's no use in struggling," says Evnika as he makes a second energy fist and starts beating Jaller senseless, "Just give up!" "No!" says Jaller. "Fine!" says Evnika as he throws Jaller down. "Where are you?" asks Jaller as he tries to find Evnika, he then shakes his head "There you are." "Pathetic," says Evnika as he slashes Jaller, "I told you I'd win." Chapter 9 "So, no one's heard from Jaller?" asks Azon after the team regroups. "Not since he told us to split up" answers Veztakbra. Trivia *Lesovikk was almost dropped from the story, until it was remembered that he was in it. *There was suppose to be a scene in Chapter 4 about Azon's Teleporting abilities. *Glatraka did't have any lines in Chapters 6-9, because I forgot he was in the story. Gallery File:JSI (1).jpg|Jaller in the prologue File:JSI (2).jpg|The villains (Minus Little Dude) File:JSI (3).jpg File:JSI (4).jpg File:JSI (5).jpg File:JSI (6).jpg File:JSI (7).jpg File:JSI (8).jpg File:JSI (9).jpg File:JSI (10).jpg File:JSI (11).jpg File:JSI (12).jpg File:JSI 13.jpg File:JSI 14.jpg File:JSI 15.jpg File:JSI Chapter 4.jpg|Jaller in Chapter 4 File:JSI_Jaller_Azon.jpg| File:JSI_16.jpg| File:JSI_Lesovikk.jpg| File:JSI 17.jpg File:JSI 18.jpg File:JSI 19.jpg File:JSI 20.jpg File:JSI 21.jpg File:JSI 22.jpg File:JSI 23.jpg File:JSI 24.jpg File:JSI 25.jpg